I Sent a Love Letter to a Married Woman
by Toshima
Summary: He knew she was married and he knew she was much older than him. But he also knew that he didn't care; she would be his! She knew it was wrong in so many ways and she had tried to resist, but for some reason...she gave in. He was VERY convincing. NarutoXMikoto. MA-18 for mature content. Strong elements of shotacon and NTR.


A/N: This story will be strictly NarutoXMikoto. I may or may not decide to expand it beyond a one-shot; it depends on how good of a response I get. The more reviews, follows and favorites it gets will determine if it goes beyond a one-shot; hint hint.

Also, I want to reiterate that this story will have strong elements of shotacon and NTR so if you're offended by either of those I strongly suggest you don't read this.

This story will also follow doujin logic where prepubescent children are able to ejaculate.

Story was inspired by a doujin from Nishi Shizumu.

In this story, the Uchiha massacre did not occur.

 **WARNING** : **This chapter contains content of an explicit sexual nature between a married woman and an underage boy and impregnation.**

Mikoto: 31

Naruto: 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Love Letter

It was a beautiful day out in the village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining, there were fluffy white clouds drifting across the blue sky and birds could be heard singing their sweet birdsong. On the outskirts of the village there was a large compound with stone walls and a large wooden gate decorated by a red and white fan-like symbol. This was the home of the Uchiha clan; one of the founding clans of Konoha.

Strolling through the streets of the Uchiha district and enjoying the crisp morning air was the clan matriarch; Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was a beautiful woman in her early thirties with long, straight, lustrous black hair draping down to her mid back with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She had pale, unblemished skin that was further accentuated by her soft facial features and kind demeanor. She had rather large breasts that lead down to a thin waist and flared out again at her wide hips to give her an ideal figure that any woman would kill for. Her attire consisted of a purple blouse and a plum-colored skirt beneath a beige apron and blue sandals.

She waved to her fellow clansmen with a soft smile as she made her way home with the groceries she had just bought. Humming a gentle tune as she made her way up the path leading to her family's home, she stopped to check the mail before making her way inside.

What a lovely day.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Mikoto wondered aloud as she looked at the letter that had been addressed to her. There was no name or any sort of indication to hint at who had written the letter, but there was no mistaking what had been inside the envelope.

It was a love letter.

Dear Lady Mikoto,

I have loved you since before I even knew what love was. Ever since the first time I saw you, I have been captivated by your kindness and gentle demeanor. The sight of your radiant smile lighting up your beautiful face has helped me through many of my darkest days.

Love,

N

It certainly wasn't a very eloquent or articulate letter, but she could practically feel the sincerity and emotion put into every word. As flattering as it was to receive such a thing, Mikoto wasn't quite sure how she should react in this situation. She intended to throw the letter away and forget about it, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. There was a note at the bottom of the letter requesting her to meet the writer of the letter at the park by the Naka River later that evening.

She knew it could very well be a trap or a prank of some sort, but her curiosity was winning over her paranoia as she decided to confront her supposed admirer. Besides, if anything happened she was more than capable of taking care of herself; she may be a retired housewife, but she was a jounin for a reason.

"You? You were the one who put this in my mailbox?" Mikoto asked incredulously as she waved the letter at the person standing across from her. Standing in front of her with his head bowed slightly was a young boy who couldn't be more than 8-years-old! He had spiky blond hair and was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on the front with a pair of blue shorts and sandals. If he were to look up, she knew she would see a pair of bright blue eyes and puffy cheeks that were marked with three sets of whisker-like markings. She had never met the boy personally, but she knew who he was; Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto answered immediately with a nod before bowing his head further.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 8 last week!" Naruto answered proudly as he stood up straight with a smile on his face. Mikoto sighed as she rubbed her temples with her left hand.

"I've never even met you before."

"I-I know but…I've seen you around the village a lot and you're always so kind and beautiful; you're like an angel!"

"I'm flattered, but I-"

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted as he bowed his head once again.

"W-What are you talking about; I'm already married," Mikoto answered with a blush lighting her cheeks. 'This is ridiculous; why am I getting worked up over a child?!' "I'm sorry, but I-"

"I'm begging you!" Naruto pleaded as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor.

"Oi, what are you doing?!"

"I'll never ask for anything else ever again! I'll do anything you want just please go out with me!" Mikoto looked around and noticed there was a couple that seemed to be on a date and a few other people that were staring at them.

"Alright! I get it! Just stand up already," Mikoto sighed.

"REALLY?!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jumped back to his feet.

"Eh? Wait, that's not what I…" Mikoto blushed heavily as she realized what she just implied. "Let's just go somewhere else so we can talk." Mikoto placed a hand on his shoulder before they both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Coming out of the shunshin, Naruto found himself and Mikoto standing in the living room of her house. As far as he could tell, they were the only ones in the house.

'How did things turn out like this? I even brought him back to my house.' Mikoto sighed as she locked the front door; her family would all be staying the night elsewhere tonight so there was no reason to leave the door unlocked for them. 'I guess I should explain things clearly. I won't yell, but I need to be firm with him about this.' With that in mind, Mikoto turned around and made her way back to the living room.

"Listen, Naruto-kun; we can't-" Mikoto was cut off when she turned the corner and Naruto immediately pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"NH?!" Mikoto's attempt to vocalize her surprise was muffled by the lips that were mashed against her own. Opening her mouth in an effort to voice her protest, Mikoto felt Naruto's tongue slip between her open lips to caress her own. Mikoto felt like her face was on fire with the severity of her blush.

"Ngh," Mikoto's tongue began moving against the intruding appendage for a moment before she came back to her senses and pulled back leaving a string of their mixed saliva. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You agreed to go out with me, didn't you?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on Mikoto's hip.

"You were being serious?! I'm a married woman!" Mikoto stepped back to put some distance between them. "Besides, why would you be interested in an old lady like me?"

"You're not old, Mikoto," Naruto retorted as he stepped forward to once again enter her personal space.

'And now he's using my name so casually…'

"You're the most beautiful woman in the entire village," taking advantage of the Uchiha matriarch's distraction, Naruto's hands moved to grab a handful of her massive breasts that were bigger than his head. "And I love your boobs!"

"AH!" Just when Mikoto thought her blush couldn't possibly get any brighter, he had to prove her wrong.

"Besides, you're a pretty naughty woman aren't you, Mikoto?" Naruto asked rhetorically as his left hand trailed down her abdomen.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I know the things you do when you're alone at night; it's called masturbation, right?" Naruto's fingers continued their trek downwards until they reached her skirt before slipping beneath the fabric hiding her womanhood. "Every night when your husband is at work and your children aren't home or are asleep you touch yourself, right?"

"AH!" Mikoto failed to hold back her moan as she felt his fingers glide across her lips. "N-Naruto-kun; s-stop this! HN!"

"Did you know the top floor of my apartment complex can see beyond the wall of your compound?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"And the bedroom window of my apartment just so happens to overlook your house; or, more specifically, your bedroom."

"?!" 'He's been spying on me?!'

"Can you show me?"

"Show you what?" Mikoto asked with genuine confusion. This situation was getting way out of hand.

"What you do at night; can you show me?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why the hell would I show you that?!"

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Mikoto thought while she was leaning on her right side on her bed naked as the day she was born with her right hand between her legs while her left hand squeezed her left breast. For some reason, she caved in to Naruto's request and they moved to her bedroom. She had barely gotten through the doorway before he kissed her again and began helping her strip. Once she was completely bare, she moved to the bed, the very same bed that she shared with her husband, and began her usual ritual of self-satisfaction.

'It's all Fugaku's fault for always working at night and leaving me alone,' Mikoto tried to justify her actions to herself between panting breaths and heated moans. 'What other choice do I have?'

"Look," Naruto said as he moved to stand next to Mikoto's face and pulled his pants down. "It's because of you that I became like this."

'What the hell?! Is this kid really 8-years-old?!' Mikoto's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the pulsing rod of flesh that looked to be about six inches long and had to be about three inches wide! 'He's bigger than Fugaku!'

"You have to take responsibility, Mikoto."

"…" Mikoto chewed on her bottom lip as she tilted her head down so he couldn't see her face. "Just…Just this once, okay?"

Naruto felt a shiver shoot up his spine as Mikoto's tongue trailed along the underside of his shaft until she reached the tip. Once there, she gave it a loving kiss before her lips descended to escape the swollen purple flesh of his head. Looking up to meet Naruto's eyes with her own, Mikoto blushed heavily as she pushed forward and took the entirety of his pulsing erection into her mouth.

"That feels so good," Naruto moaned as ran his fingers through the Uchiha matriarch's hair. "I can't believe the Mikoto I've always admired is sucking my dick."

'Cheeky brat,' Mikoto thought inwardly as she pulled back to twirl her tongue around his head. 'If I just hurry up and make him cum he should calm down.' With that thought in mind, Mikoto began to bob her head taking him to the base each time with her tongue working against the underside of his shaft.

"Mikoto!" Naruto groaned as he tightened his grip on Mikoto's hair. "I'm cumming!" Mikoto's eyes flew open in surprise at the power of the young boy's orgasm; she had not been prepared for the absolute deluge of semen that was currently blasting into her mouth.

'There's so much…and it just keeps coming!' Mikoto was amazed at the sheer amount of viscous fluid that filled her mouth before Naruto finally pulled back with a trail of cum hanging between his tip and Mikoto's lips. Feeling her cheeks bulging with the reward of her efforts, Mikoto tilted her head back as she began taking large gulps of the blond's life-giving seed.

'It's been so long since I tasted semen,' Mikoto's breath came in ragged pants as her hand slid along her neck following the path the boy's ejaculate had traveled. 'It tastes so good…'

"C'mon, Mikoto; let's use your boobs this time." Naruto said as he lifted her top to reveal her bra-clad breasts.

"What the-?!"

'How the hell is he still this hard?!' Mikoto was amazed when she saw that his rod of flesh hadn't diminished in the slightest.

"Jeez," Mikoto sighed as she completely removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. "I guess I have no choice." Mikoto could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she reached behind her to unhook her bra. Letting the straps fall from her shoulders, Naruto was finally greeted to the creamy, pale skin of Mikoto's H-cup breasts. Despite being a mother of two, Mikoto's large breasts had very little sag. Naruto could see each breast topped with large pink areola and her pert pink nipples standing proud and erect from their peaks.

"Your boobs are amazing," Naruto could feel his arousal increasing even further from the sight of the mounds of flesh before him. "Go ahead and put them to use."

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Mikoto's mind raced as she wrapped her breasts around Naruto's cock and squeezed them together as she moved them up and down. 'Why am I going along with what this brat says?'

"Hehe, my dick is almost completely hidden by your boobs," Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw everything but the very tip of his dick being completely enveloped by the warm flesh surrounding him. "This is called a titty fuck, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Mikoto did her best to maintain the façade that she was against this, but was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. "I've never done this before, you know; not even with my husband."

"No way! You must be a natural then. Use your tongue too!" Letting her tongue slip between her lips, Mikoto followed the command as she licked as much of the exposed head as she could while tightening the grip of her breasts. Drool continued to drift down his shaft into her cleavage to further increase the speed of movement as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah, just like that!"

'I can feel his cock swelling between my boobs!'

"Your boobs…feel so good, Mikoto!" Naruto moaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Nh…stop talking," Mikoto continued to lap at the underside of his head while her hot panting breath washed over his drool-covered cock. "Just hurry up and cum already!"

"AHH, MIKOTO!" the raven-haired beauty could feel him pulsing between her breasts before his first shot covered her face followed by the second shot landing on her tongue and in her open mouth. Pulling back, the rest of Naruto's release began to gather between Mikoto's breasts. By the time he was finished, Mikoto had a cup-full pooled atop her cleavage while the rest dripped down her flat stomach to her skirt. Scooping the cum from her breasts, Mikoto pooled as much as she could gather in her hands before bringing it to her lips and pouring it into her mouth. Making sure she had gathered it all, Mikoto swallowed it with a pleased sigh.

'His cum is so hot; even though this is the second time he came, there's still so much!'

"It got all over your skirt," Naruto commented as he pointed at the soiled garment. "Why don't you take it off?" Turning around, Mikoto leaned over the bed as she grasped her skirt and slowly pulled it down revealing her panty-clad buttocks to the blond's heated gaze.

"KYA!" Mikoto squeaked in surprise as she suddenly felt his hands groping each of her cheeks firmly.

"You have a really nice ass, Mikoto," Naruto complimented as his hands caressed the smooth flesh lovingly until his fingers reached her panties. "Let me help you with these."

"H-Hold on; I wasn't planning on taking those off!" Mikoto protested as she felt him grasping her last article of clothing.

"Well we can't leave them on; they're soaked," Naruto ignored her as he slid her panties down her thighs. "See? They're so soaked there's even a string of fluid attaching them to you."

"Th-that's because…"

"So this is what a pussy looks like…" Naruto mused aloud as he leaned forward to get a closer look. Her lips were a soft pink color with a small, groomed patch of hair just above. Spreading her lips open, Naruto could see that it was a much darker shade of pink inside.

"H-Hold on, Naruto-kun; you can't- AH!" Mikoto's protests were cut off when she felt a tongue slip between her folds.

"There's so much juice coming out," Naruto commented before continuing his oral exploration. "It's kinda tangy and sweet; it tastes good."

"Ng, s-stop, Naruto-kun; that place is- AH!"

"This is where my dick goes, right?"

"HAA-AAH!" Mikoto screamed and gripped the sheets tightly as she felt a spasm shoot through her when his tongue hit a particular sensitive spot.

"I'll take that as a sign it wants my cock, okay?" Naruto didn't wait for a response as he rubbed his shaft against her slit before aligning his tip with her entrance. "Please take in my virgin cock!"

"HYA-AAAAH!" Mikoto screamed as she felt Naruto shove his entire dick into her in a single thrust.

'I can't believe…I'm having sex…with this brat!' Mikoto couldn't hold back her moans as she braced herself bent over the bed with her forearms. 'I can't believe…I'm having an affair with him!'

"Wow! Your pussy is wrapping around my cock so tightly!" Naruto grunted as he started thrusting rhythmically inside of her over and over. "It's amazing!"

"HNG-AAH!" Mikoto could feel the drool dripping from her lips as her tongue hung from her mouth lewdly. She could feel every inch of him pushing through her as he plowed her pussy with reckless abandon; she even felt him hit her cervix a couple times.

'This…this can't be happening!' Mikoto tried to deny as her breasts swung back and forth with each thrust. 'It feels…even better…than having sex with my husband!'

'It's going deeper!' Mikoto could feel her hips beginning to move to meet each of his thrusts as his hands reached underneath her to squeeze her breasts. 'It's reaching…so deep inside of me!'

The only sounds that could be hears throughout the house were pleasured moans, panting breath, slapping flesh, and the squelching sound produced with each thrust Naruto made. Naruto could feel Mikoto's pussy quivering and squeezing tightly around his cock as he moved his hands to her hips and began thrusting even harder.

"Are you really…just a little kid?!" Mikoto could now feel his every thrust brushing her cervix as his thrusts became harder and faster. She could feel herself teetering on the edge as her body betrayed her by rocking back to meet each thrust.

"I'm not just a kid, Mikoto; I'm your boyfriend now!"

"AAH-!" Mikoto forced her face into her pillow to muffle her moans. 'Why did him saying that make it feel better?!'

"Now then; shall I mark you as mine?"

"W-WHAT?!" Mikoto's eyes flew wide open as she turned to him with a terrified expression. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I'm going to mark you as my woman, Mikoto!" Naruto responded without ever slowing his pace.

"H-HOLD ON! NOT INSIDE!" Mikoto pleaded as she felt him pulsing and expanding inside of her. "TODAY IS A REALLY RISKY DAY!"

"I'M CUMMING, MIKOTO! TAKE IT ALL IN AND GET PREGNANT!" Naruto roared as he pulled her hips back roughly to force himself as deep as possible and unleashed his largest load of the night inside of her in an effort to impregnate the older woman with his seed.

NOO-AAAAAHHH" Mikoto's protest trailed off into a scream as his warm semen filled her up and sent her into the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. As his dick let out a few small spurts and his climax came to an end, Naruto collapsed forward onto Mikoto's sweaty back causing their mixed perspiration to drip down to the bedsheets. Mikoto's head was thrown back as she stared toward the ceiling with glazed eyes with a fucked-stupid expression and drool trailing from her open mouth. Once she had recovered from her sexual high, she slumped forward into her pillow to recover from her act of infidelity.

"It's not over yet, Mikoto," Naruto whispered huskily as he rolled Mikoto onto her back before kneeling between her legs. "We're not stopping until your womb is completely overflowing. Lifting her legs over his shoulders, Naruto unceremoniously shoved his cock into her to the base.

"AHH!" Mikoto's mind was going completely blank. She was still in the afterglow of her last orgasm and he wasn't giving her any time to recover. Testing Mikoto's flexibility, Naruto leaned forward so that her knees were at her sides while he took her nipple into his mouth.

"I love how flexible you are," Naruto said as he licked a bead of sweat that was dripping down her breast. "And you taste so good."

"Naruto-kun…I can't…" Mikoto couldn't think straight enough to form a complete sentence as her entire body shook from the power Naruto was putting into every thrust. "S-so good…" Mikoto whispered weakly.

"What was that, Mikoto? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I s-said it- AHH!" Mikoto cut herself off with a moan when Naruto bit her nipple. "CUMMINGGGG!" Naruto groaned as he fought back his own climax as he felt her pussy clenching and rippling around his shaft while her juices dripped down to his balls. Once Mikoto's pussy released its vice-like grip, Naruto began thrusting at a frenzied pace causing another, albeit smaller, orgasm to overtake the woman. Naruto failed to hold back any longer as Mikoto's slick, velvety walls succeeded in their mission of forcing the semen from his body.

"Here it comes, Mikoto!" Naruto bit down on Mikoto's left breast as he unleashed volley after volley of his seed into the Uchiha matriarch's fertile womb.

"Hnnng," Mikoto let out a satisfied groan before Naruto pulled out allowing the cool air to wash over the wet flesh. Seeing some of his seed leaking from his lover, Naruto smiled feeling a sense of accomplishment that he had filled his woman so completely.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Naruto mused as he watched Mikoto tilt her head to the side with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied smile as she tried to catch her breath.

'That was amazing. Now that I think about it…it's been a long time since I had sex,' Mikoto idly rubbed her lower abdomen feeling like it might be bulging with how full her womb was. 'That definitely felt so much better than when I mastur-…!' 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!'

"Naruto-kun! Why didn't you stop when I told you to?! Don't you realize what you've done?! You-" Mikoto was interrupted when Naruto suddenly shoved his dick in her mouth. "HNGH?!" Naruto had apparently repositioned himself without her noticing as he was now straddling her chest above her breasts and his knees on her shoulders. "Gluup!"

'This is bad…if he keeps this up…my mouth will completely become his sexual plaything!' Mikoto's eyes fluttered closed as Naruto gently brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You're the best, Mikoto!" Naruto complimented as he grabbed her head and began moving it to meet his thrusts.

'He's fucking my mouth! I can feel it in my throat!" Mikoto struggled to breathe through her nose as Naruto relentlessly face-fucked her. She could feel every pulse and every throb as he brushed along her tongue and buried the head of his dick in her throat.

"Your mouth feels so good, Mikoto; it's so wet and warm." Mikoto found it strangely arousing how he was treating her throat like some kind of toy for his pleasure. She stared into his eyes with her own that were hooded seductively as she hummed against his heated flesh.

'I can feel it throbbing; is he going to cum again? Just how much more does he have in him?!'

"NGH-BUUUGH!" Mikoto received no warning as hot cum was shot straight down her throat. Naruto held her tightly as he continued to fire rope after rope of semen down her throat. "NGLUUP!"

"Open up!" Naruto commanded as he tightly gripped the base of his shaft to hold back his cum. Doing as she was told without question, Mikoto opened her mouth allowing him to place the tip of his dick on her tongue and release the remainder of his essence onto it. "You're so lewd, Mikoto; such an erotic tongue."

'I can't…think straight anymore,' Mikoto had a dazed expression as she tilted her head back and felt the heat of his cum as it slid down her throat. 'My mind is going blank…'

"Now it's your turn to be on top," Naruto smiled as he leaned back and patted his lap.

"It's still hard…"

"Sorry, is it too much?" Naruto asked wondering if maybe he had pushed her too far.

"…"

"Do you need some rest?"

"Don't get too full of yourself," Mikoto answered as she moved to straddle the young blond's lap. Lowering herself until she felt the tip of his dick prodding her entrance, she moved her hips back and forth to tease him by rubbing her slit across him without allowing penetration.

"Oh? Are you challenging me now?" Naruto smirked as he watched her breasts bounce with every movement.

"I'm not going to…" Mikoto began as she slid down slowly taking the tip into herself. "Treat you like a child anymore!" With that said, she dropped down taking him in to the base.

"Damn…" Naruto whispered as the older woman moved her hips slowly.

'Just you wait, you pervy brat; I'll show you how it's done!' Resting her hands on his chest, Mikoto began sliding up and down Naruto's shaft at a controlled pace.

"I'm glad to see you getting into it, too," Naruto was mesmerized as he watched Mikoto's massive breasts swing with every rise and fall of her hips. "So you really wanted my dick after all, didn't you Mikoto?"

"Th-Theresh no way I'd ever want…your virgin cock!" Contrary to what she was saying, Mikoto's hips started moving even faster as sweat dripped from her body. Naruto could feel her nails digging into his chest and felt a warmth fill him as he watched the woman he admired ride his cock.

'My hips won't stop moving!' Mikoto brought a hand to her mouth and bit down on her finger to stifle her moans. 'I…I don't want them to stop!' Raising her hips, Mikoto repositioned herself so that she was squatting bowlegged with her hands on her knees.

"Fuck, Mikoto! Your pussy is amazing!" Naruto groaned as he moved his hips in sync with Mikoto's by thrusting up every time she dropped down. Mikoto grabbed her swaying breasts and started groping them as she continued her movements.

'It's been so long since I've had a raw cock inside of me…it feels so good!'

"HAAAA-AHN!" Mikoto moaned loudly as she felt her body rocked by another orgasm.

"Your voice is so beautiful; let me hear more of your erotic moans!" Naruto said as he grabbed her breasts roughly and put more force behind his thrusts.

"NGH! So rough!"

"Wow, your nipples are becoming as hard as my cock," Naruto rolled Mikoto's nipples between his thumbs and index fingers as he admired the weight of the breasts in his hands. "Let me help you with these."

"Wait, don't rub them so- AAH!"

"Come on, Mikoto; work those hips!"

"Hyah-Aah!" Mikoto let a moan slip from her throat when Naruto grabbed her hips and forced her down onto his cock. "W-wait a min-NGHAA!"

'I just came a second ago…if he keeps this up…' Mikoto threw her head back as another orgasm sent her quim squirting across her young lover's chest. 'My pussy…is going insane from his dick!'

"Here it comes, Mikoto!" Naruto grit his teeth as he repeatedly battered the entrance to her womb feeling it eagerly waiting to receive his seed.

"SHTAHP SHOVING IT SHO DEEP INSIDE MEEEE!

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto growled as he fired his largest load of the night directly into her womb.

"HAAAH-AAAH! SHO MUCH CUMMM! ISH GONNA GET ME PREGNAAANNNT!" Mikoto's body finally gave up as she fell onto her back causing Naruto to slip out of her.

"There's no way you're not pregnant after that," Naruto smiled as he ran his hand over Mikoto's stomach. "I wonder who our baby will take after more."

'I can barely feel my legs…' Mikoto tried to catch her breath as she did her beast to hang on to consciousness. 'Since he came this much, he should have calmed…down…by…now…and yet he's still…'

* * *

[2 Hours Later]

"How are you still hard…" Mikoto whispered as she stared at the erect phallus in disbelief.

"What happened to all that energy, Mikoto?" Naruto smirked as he knelt in front of her and lifted her left leg straight in the air before thrusting back inside of her. "I thought you were going to 'show me how it's done'."

'I'm not sure how much longer I can last; I've lost track of how many orgasms I've had…and how many times he's cum inside of me…'

"Are you getting worn out already?"

"H-How much…how much more…until you're satisfied?!"

"Until I can't cum anymore of course," Naruto answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rolling Mikoto toward her right side, Naruto held her left leg up as he moved to give her breasts some attention. Sealing his lips around her large areola, Naruto began to suckle on her left breast as if he were trying to drink her milk.

"Shouldn't you be going home soon? You have to go to the academy in the morning don't you?"

"Fufu, I'll be fine; they're not doing anything important tomorrow."

"Hah, ah," Mikoto panted heavily as Naruto alternated between licking and sucking her nipple while his unoccupied hand showed her other breast some affection as well.

"Don't worry, Mikoto; we have the whole night to ourselves," Naruto whispered affectionately as he drew her into a heated kiss.

"Mmn!" Mikoto moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss.

'I can't deny it…he's made me his woman…there's no going back…and I don't want to!'

"Let's try something a little different," Naruto grabbed Mikoto's ass and lifted her so that she was lying on her shoulders and upper back with her ass almost pointing straight up in the air and her knees bent up to her chest. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll never be able to so much as think of another man ever again!"

'You've already done that…'

"Look, Mikoto," Naruto called for her attention as he sheathed himself once again inside of his new favorite place. "The spot where we're connected is in full view; doesn't that turn you on?"

'This position is so embarrassing!' Mikoto moaned as Naruto gripped her hips tightly.

"AHN! W-WAIT! SO ROUGH!" Mikoto moved her arms in front of her face to shield it from view as she felt Naruto reaching her deepest depths.

"How does it feel being fucked by a child in the room that you share with your husband?" Naruto asked before delivering a slap to Mikoto's ass cheek.

AHH! SHO GOOD! IT FEELSH SHO GOOD!"

"Why have you been covering your face this whole time?" Naruto frowned as he grabbed Mikoto's wrists to pull them away, but she held them in place. "C'mon, show me that lewd face of yours!"

"N-NO DON'T!" Mikoto struggled, but it was too late; Naruto wrenched her arms away to reveal the lewdest expression he had ever seen. Her face was completely flush with desire while hair clung to her face with sweat and her tongue lolled out with drool dripping down her chin.

"Heh, you look like you're in total ecstasy!" Naruto smirked as he interlaced their fingers and held her hands beside her shoulders. "You look so much sexier this way, Mikoto."

'I know this is wrong…but…I can't help it!'

"Such a lewd face; does my cock feel that good?"

"YES! IT FEELS SOO GOOOD!" Mikoto's back arched as she bucked her hips. "NARUTO-KUN'S COCK FEELS SOO GOOOOD!"

"I'm glad you think that because it's the cock that's gonna break your pussy every day for the rest of your life!"

"NH YESS! I'M YOURS! MY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU!" Mikoto screamed in pleasure; her words sending a tingling warmth through Naruto that resulted in him once again filling her with cum.

'I'm definitely…getting addicted to his cock! I'm not gonna be able to think about anything else!'

Moving Mikoto back onto her back, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face between her breasts before burying his penis in her vagina. Taking in her scent, Naruto licked from the underside of her breast to her nipple. "Your lewd body is a pleasure to all five senses, Mikoto."

"Don't say that!" Mikoto's blush was visible even through the heavy flush already covering her face. "It's embarrassing!"

'I can't stop cumming! I'm going crazy!' Mikoto wrapped her legs around her young lover's waist as she humped against him trying to draw him in deeper.

"HARDER!" Any shred of doubt or resistance Mikoto may have had remaining was long gone at this point. "SHOVE IT IN HARDER!"

"Damn, your pussy is squeezing me so tightly!" Naruto grit his teeth as he did his best to comply with the ravenette's request by putting all the strength he had left into every thrust. "Just how badly do you want my semen?!"

"I WANT IT SO BAD! GIVE IT TO MEEE!" Mikoto could feel her hips protesting with every single movement, but she ignored them in favor of the pleasurable fire that was spreading through her vagina like a raging inferno. "I WANT YOUR SEMEN IN MY PUSSY! RELEASE ALL YOUR SEMEN INSIDE OF ME NARUTO-KUN! FLOOD MY WOMB WITH YOUR CUM! DO IIIIIITT!"

"Here it comes, Mikoto! Take all of my cum into your lewd pussy!" Naruto's head tilted back as he put all of his strength into one last thrust and roared his release into the air. Responding to the force of his hips meeting hers, Mikoto's legs tightened around him as much as they could in an effort to drive him even the slightest bit deeper.

"NH-HAAAAA! YESSS! I'M DEFINITELY PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR BABYYYY!" With the last of their energy spent, Mikoto and Naruto collapsed with her lying flat on her back with Naruto atop her; his face still buried in her breasts.

'I've never…been this satisfied…' Mikoto gasped for air as her body tried to recover from the most intense and pleasurable experience of her life.

"That was amazing…" Naruto whispered hoarsely as he straddled her so that they could be face to face. "I love you, Mikoto." Naruto proclaimed wholeheartedly as he leaned forward to lock lips with the woman he had claimed as his own. With strength she didn't think she had left, Mikoto wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Feeling his tongue at her lips begging for entrance, she immediately relented by opening her mouth and caressing his tongue with her own. The heated make-out session felt like it lasted forever before the two separated leaving them connected by a trail of saliva.

"I…I love you too!" Mikoto confessed with tears in her eyes.

'I really do…I really love this perverted little brat…even if he is the same age as my son!'

"You're mine now," Naruto stated matter-of-factly not leaving any room for argument as he buried his face in her neck. "Your husband won't ever touch you again."

"Yes, Naruto-kun; I'll never let that man lay a finger on me again," Mikoto agreed without hesitation as she ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand rubbed her abdomen above where her womb would be. "I hope you're ready to be a father."

"Of course I am," Naruto smiled as he moved to pepper kisses across Mikoto's stomach. "I've always wanted a family."

"How are we going to hide it from my family?"

"Aren't the Uchiha supposed to be masters of genjutsu?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he smirked up at her.

"Smartass," Mikoto rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face said more than her words could. "I think we should get some sleep; I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow."

"Hehe, I guess I overdid it a bit, huh?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Mikoto chuckled as she placed a hand on his whiskered cheek.

"Fufufu, it's okay, Naruto-kun," Mikoto assured as she stroked his cheek. "It was amazing!" Naruto smiled as he leaned into Mikoto's touch.

"Let's get some rest," Naruto yawned as he snuggled into her breasts which had become his new favorite pillows. "You'll need as much as you can get before your family gets back tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right, Naruto-kun," Mikoto agreed as she readjusted herself to get comfortable on her pillow.

"Good night, Mikoto-hime; I love you." Mikoto smiled softly enjoying the affectionate honorific.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she responded as she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams." And with that, the new lovers both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

It had been a good day.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now; I hope you all enjoyed.

Please leave me lots of reviews~!


End file.
